Mama Curtis
by Ember411
Summary: What if Mrs.Curtis didn't die from a car crash in the movie? Read inside please.


**Ember411:**Hi! again! I know it's a day past Christmas**  
Johnny: **You think?**  
Ember: **Yeah. So We just gotta say this**  
Everyone: **_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**_**  
Ember: **Saw this movie one time with Sodapop in it.  
**Steve**: Fuck! Sodapop was in a movie?**  
Soda: **Well I do have the move star looks.**  
Pony: **Yeah.**  
Steve**: Shut it Ponyboy.**  
Ember: **Goin' on, What if didn't die from a car accident? What if she died when Ponyboy was 6**?  
Drunk Two-Bit: **What!!?? Stacy Curtis died when Pony was 6? Who was the other lady with the blonde hair that came to my school!?  
**Darry: **Your broad Kathy.**  
Two-Bit: **Who's Katie?  
**Steve: **My wife, Katie Holmes  
**Two-Bit: **When did ya got marry?  
**Steve: **The day she was born.  
**Two-Bit: **K where?  
**Steve: **Up your ass.  
**Ember: **OK, hope you enjoy**.  
Dally: **I swear, if people think Ember here owns us, I'll kick your ass off your body**!  
Ember: **By this way, this is from Steve's POV:**  
Steve: **FUCK WHAT!?  
**Ember: **When Ponyboy sin's it's in italic. Bold is for Steve.

* * *

It was Christmas time in Tusla again. God I hated Christmas. I never get anythin' I ask for. I know I'm poor, but just for one thin' for Christmas I like somethin' I asked for.

I sighed as I walked into a store to grab a gift for my mama, and baby sister Roxy. I was feelin' bad for Sodapop. His mother, along with bein' Darry and Ponyboys' mother, had a "bad heart" as what Soda told me. I never knew what "bad heart" meant since I never open a book for medical stuff or listen to it in school. But now I am wishin' I could. I prayed to God every night to keep Mrs. Curtis alive.

I was feelin' bad for 12 year old Darry. He was suppose to go on a trip with his friends that they been plannin' since they were ten. I guess a trip to Canada is pretty good. But he didn't go so he could stay with his mother. I remember as if it was yesterday that I was only five and Darry was eight and we was playin' football while Soda was doin' somethin' else. We were pretty stupid to play with two footballs at the same time. We both threw the ball to each otehr at the same time and, mostly Darry, bein' strong knocked us both down.

Darry wasn't cryin' much. he just got up and wiped dirt off and ran inside. I was bawlin' my eyes out I placed a hand on my forehead to feel it hurt. I whined in pain whenever I touched it. The next thin' I knew I saw a tall lady pickin' me up and carried me inside. I was placed on the table by as she took a cloth and washed my cut on my knee. She then went to grab a band-aid. She placed it on my and then rubbed my head. "Ain't that better?" she asked.

I remembered I was in the store. I grabbed a pair of earring's that my mama would like. And a white headband to go with her black swirly hair. As I went to the toy area I saw a Soc kid open a soda and made a pop sound. I started to think of Sodapop. He was my Best friend in the world. This was a terrible situation for him. Hes' only knowin' his mother for nine years of his life. I couldn't believe it. My mama is the same age as his mother and she's complete healthy.

* * *

I had a flashback of me and Sodapop. We was in my front yard while and my mama were talkin' in the livin' room. We both ran around like crazy little boys. We ran out of the yard and into the backward. We both saw a tree and I saw Sodapop grin.

"Hey Steve!" he yelled at me. "I betcha you can't climb to the top of that tree!"

"I betcha I can Soda!" I yelled back. "But I bet you can't!"

"Can to!" he yelled.

"Can not!"

"Can to!"

"Can not!"

"Can do! I know," He said goin' over to the three. "Lets' climb the tree together. Who ever gets' to the top first, the loser has to do the homework for the next three weeks."

"Five weeks and you got a deal!" I yelled as I went over to the tree. He agreed and we both started to climb up. I didn't know how tall my tree was or how far us we was. But when I got to the top first I yelled down at Sodapop. "Told ja I beat cha!" I looked down and started to feel sweat come on my hands. I then started to cry. Sodapop came up next to me.

"What's wrong Stevie?" he asked me. He then looked down and notice that we could barly see the ground. He started to cry as well. "M..m..m...MOMMY!"

"MOMMY!" I yelled with him. We then both shouted it.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!" We screamed as we both cried. We then tried to climb down. But our feet missed the branch and we fell down the tree landin' on our backs cryin' much harder. I think I broke my back. But the next thin' I knew I saw a lady with black swirly hair run over and pick me up. I felt wet kisses come all over my face as my tears subsided.

"Mama it hurts." I said whinin' a little.

"Steve baby it's okay. But didn't mama tell you not to climb up the tree?"

"Yeah.." I said puttin' my head on her shoulder. I felt her rub my back and ask if it hurts anywhere. "My arm hurts. And my head."

"Okay baby. Mama's takin' you to the hospital. How's Soda?"

"He's pretty fine. I think he'll need a cast but that all." Mrs. Curtis said. I saw her kiss Sodapops' face and finger makin' him laugh hardly.

Okay, that memory wasn't so big to me since it was mostly our own mothers' takin' care of us. But was always right. Sodapop felt a lot better in an hour. Although I think it was just the ice cream he had with the chocolate cake. As I waited in line the store announced the store was closin'. I grabbed a teddy bear for my sister and waited in line. As I did I saw a mother with about seven children around her.

* * *

Another memory came to me. It was the gang and me. took us all out on a picnic at the park. We all sat down and ate lunch until Johnny squrted mustard on Dally. Then Dally did the same to Johny with ketchup. Johnny went to shoot the mustard again but Dally ducked and it hit me. I threw a tomato at Johnny, but hit Darry instead. Darry went to hit me but he hit Two-Bit. Two-Bit grinned and grabbed some soda cans. He shook it up and went to splash Ponyboy. But the can was huge he lost control and squirted instead. She then smiled and threw a piece of cheese and ended up hittin' Darry.

By the end of that day we all went home with food on ourselfs. I smiled and shook my head. I then moved up. Only one more person until I get my stuff. I saw Ponyboy run inside the store like crazy. I rolled my eyes. At his age she atleast should have his dad or brother with him.

* * *

**It was almost Christmas time  
There I stood in another line  
Tryin' to buy that last gift or two  
Not really in the Christmas mood  
Standin' right in front of me  
Was a little boy waitin' anxiously  
Pacin' around like little boys do  
And in his hands he held  
A pair of shoes**

**And his clothes were worn and old  
He was dirty from head to toe**

Gosh did Ponyboy need a good bath.

**  
And when it came his time to pay  
I couldn't believe what I heard him say**_"Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Mama please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry Sir?  
Daddy says there's not much time  
You see, she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes will make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful  
If Mama meets Jesus, tonight."__**  
**_**  
He counted pennies for what seem like years  
And cashier says son there's not enough here  
He searched his pockets franticly  
And he turned and he looked at me  
He said **_Mama made Christmas good at our house  
Though most years she just did without  
Tell me Steve  
What am I gonna do?  
Some how I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes_

* * *

I looked at Ponyboy big green-gray eyes that looked close to tears. I then looked at cashier then back at Ponyboy. I reached into my pockets.

* * *

**  
So I layed the money down  
I just had to help him out  
And I'll never forget  
The look on his face  
When he said **_**"**__Mama's gonna look so great."_  
_**  
**__"Sir I wanna buy these shoes, for my Mama please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry Sir?  
Daddy says there's not much time  
You see, she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes will make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful,  
If Mama meets Jesus tonight."_  
**  
I knew I caught a glimpse of heavens love as he thanked me and ran out.  
I know that God had sent that little boy to remind me  
What Christmas is all about**_Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Mama please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry Sir?  
Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes will make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful  
If Mama meets Jesus tonight_**  
**_"I want her to look beautiful. If Mama meets Jesus tonight"_Ponyboy sang softly. He turn and gave me a hug quickly. "Thank you Steve!"

* * *

"Sure kid. Get home and give them red shoes to your Mama." I said huggin' him back. "Merry Christmas Ponyboy."

"Merry Christmas Steve!" Ponyboy said runnin' away. I smiled as I walked away. Please God, make Mrs. Curtis get better.

* * *

**A week later**.

I stood still as I read the words. I cried huggin' little sister who was with me. Ponyboy was cryin' hardly. Soda was bawlin' like a baby and Darry was tryin' to hold his tears. was showin' no emotion, but he was bitin' his mouth tightly. Two-Bit was forwin' holdin' his mothers' hand and holdin' his sisters' hand. Johnny was standin' next to Ponyboy and huggin' him.

_**Stacy Anne Curtis  
A loving mother.  
A loving wife.  
A loving daughter.  
Through out her childrens' lives.**_

Dam you! Why did you have to die Mrs. C!? You had a whole life infront of you and now this!? I yelled in my head. I went over and hugged Sodapop. I then felt two arms come around us both. I hugged my Mama. I never want her to leave.

I knew this was a sad Christmas, but somehow I felt like Mama Curtis was never truly gone.

* * *

**Soda, Pony, Darry all crying hardly:** MAMA! MAMA WE MIS YA MAMA!

**Ember:**Well I take that as people liked it. Steve?  
**Steve crying hardly along with the rest of the gang except Dally.  
Dally: **Stacy was hot. She was dam right sexy hot.  
**Darry Pony and Sodapop look at him.  
Johnny: **Oh no! Run Dally Run!


End file.
